In a vehicle-mounted camera including a camera module having a substrate on which an imager is disposed, and a main substrate for performing communication and other controls with an external device, although the substrate of the camera module is mounted at an angle relative to an objective imaging target, the main substrate is disposed in consideration of miniaturization of a casing and aesthetic appearance in the vehicle.
Therefore, the substrate of the camera module and the main substrate are formed as separate substrates.
Therefore, as disclosed in WO 2013/123161, for example, the main substrate and the substrate of the camera module are connected using a flexible cable to perform communication therebetween.
When the amount of communication between the main substrate and the substrate of the camera module increases, it becomes necessary to use a flat wire cable.
However, when a flat wire cable is used, the degree of freedom of layout may decrease.